Nothing Ever Happened
by TributePotterhead
Summary: Rated T for some implied things. Peeta and Katniss realize their feelings for each other. Kinda modern day.
1. Chapter 1

He curled around me, and the warmness at the spot where his legs and his abdomen meet instantly heat my entire body. We always sit this way. "What do you wanna do Kat?" He asked, looking down into my grey eyes.

"I don't know. We could go get a burger, catch a movie, go bowling, take a hike. You're choice." I say softly.

"We could get a burger then take a hike." Peeta suggests. I shrug, and he hops up to get his keys. Picking up the keys from his dresser, he held his hand to me; gratefully I took it. "After you." He says, holding his hand out in front of him.

I cross the room to the door. "That sounds perfect."

We bound down the stairs to the front door. Peeta holds the door ajar for me as I step out into the Saturday afternoon light. "So Kat, I was thinking," He says as we step from the house and onto the hot cement. "People obviously think we're together so why don't we make _everyone_ think we are…you know…together?"

"Sure, sounds cool to me." I shrug and duck my head as I climb into the front seat of Peeta's pickup. It's painted a rusty shade of red. The paint's chipping but either way it's a good car. In the front, there is a bench seat with three seats for people, the two windows—driver and passenger seats—and the middle.

Peeta climbs in behind the wheel and puts his seatbelt on. Then he starts the car. The old engine clunks a bit as it turns over but everything works just fine. He puts in in reverse, backs out of the driveway, and we are on our way.

It takes about five minutes to get onto the freeway. From there it takes close to two or three minutes to get to the closest Burger King. Peeta safely pulls the truck into the Drive-Thru and we begin to choose our orders.

"Welcome to Burger King, how may I help you?"

"I'd like two double cheeseburgers, bacon on one and extra cheese, no tomatoes on the other, a large fry and one large Root Beer." Peeta says, leaning out of the window.

There is a pause. "Alright, $4.13 at the first window please."

Peeta digs in the ashtray for some extra change as he pulls three bucks out of his pocket. Leaning out of the truck window, he dumps the cash into the lady's hand. Then we pull forward to the next window. He grabs the bag, hands it to me, and places the drink in the cup holder. We drive off to the base of the mountain.

Peeta climbs out of the car just after he puts it in park. He runs around to open the door for me. I roll my eyes. "Hey," He says. "We gotta make this believable."

"Fine whatever." I say, starting to scale the mountain.

Peeta catches up with me and hands me my burger; double stack with extra cheese and bacon. As I sink my teeth into it, flavorful juices flood my mouth. Burger King sure knows how to make a cheese burger.

For a while, we walk in silence. "So Kat, if we're gonna convince people that I'm your boyfriend, we're going to have to learn how to kiss without it being awkward…"

"What are you getting at? Do you wanna kiss me?" I ask.

"Well I just thought that maybe it'd be more believable if we kissed."

"Just shut up and kiss me you fool." I cut him short. He closes the gap between us and presses his lips to mine.

His lips open a bit as the kiss deepens. I let my tongue out and I timidly lick his lips at first. Peeta seems to urge me on when his slowly slides his tongue into my mouth. Suddenly, his lips leave my lips and trail up my chin to my ear. "Katniss, I think I love you."

"Mhmm, I think I love you too." I whisper.

He chuckles a bit and continues his trail of kisses. Down to my chin, then onto my neck. His mouth opens; he begins to softly bite the flesh below my chin. Then he trails kisses back up to my mouth. That's where the real battle begins. Tongue against tongue, we kiss each other until our hearts are racing and our breath is ragged.

"That was wonderful." Peeta says breathlessly. I nod and pull his face towards mine again, hunger for more.

This time, I nibble softly on his ear as he sucks the flesh on my neck, close to the collarbone. Peeta trails kisses down to where my shirt begins and back up to my mouth. Our battle of tongues resumes.

Slowly I pull away, breathless. "Alright, let's finish our hike."

Peeta shrugs and stands up. "So, that wasn't awkward or anything?"

"Are you kidding? That was amazing! I can make out with my best friend and it's not even awkward."

"Good to know." Peeta says simply. We finish our hike to the peak of the mountain in silence.

I stand on the top of the peak. "Now come here." I say, pulling him to me and pressing my lips urgently onto his.

As Peeta opens his mouth and lets his tongue out, he pulls me to the ground with him, me on top of him. He takes my shirt off, revealing the tank top beneath it. I've long since out grown it so it rides up to just below my bra. As revenge, I rip off his shirt to reveal the toned muscles of his abdomen. My hands trail to his waist, taking in every inch of the toned muscle above his hips. His hands trail around my stomach to just above my butt. My emotions take control from this point forward.

I side glance at Peeta. When did we become unclothed? It doesn't matter anyway. Scrambling to my feet, I pick my clothes up and race to put them on. "Peeta, we need to go. My mom's probably wondering where we are."

"Okay." He says, getting to his feet and putting his pants on. We walk down the hill, hand in hand, at a brisk pace and reach Peeta's car within minutes. The car ride home is silent. "So…was that your…first?"

"Yeah, and you?"

"Yeah." Peeta says, turning a soft shade of pink.

I take his hand. "Hey, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Just because over half our school has done it over ten times doesn't mean that we have to."

"So it was a onetime thing?" He asks.

"Maybe, maybe not. It's up for debate." I say, very coy.

"Okay." He says, turning into his driveway. "Do you wanna watch a movie in my room?"

"Sure."

And, as if nothing happened, we head upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Something soft brushing against my skin wakes me. As I rub my eyes, I fully adjust to the lighting. Katniss is snuggled close to my body. Soft snores escape from her soft form. Sitting up, I wrap one arm around her. For the first time in a while, I'm truly happy. As I stretch, I must bump Katniss a little for she wakes. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey." She says, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"How did you sleep?" I question, bringing my lips down to hers for a quick peck.

Kat shrugs. "Good I guess."

I bring her lips to mine once again for a slightly longer kiss. "Good."

"I should probably head home to check in. You can come if you want."

"A walk sounds good." I say. "Do you wanna go for a hike after?"

Once again, Kat shrugs. "I'll think about it." She teases.

Katniss rolls off my bed, I step over her on the floor. "Need some help?"

"Nah. I can manage on my own." My beautiful girlfriend gets to her feet and walks to the door. "Are you coming or do I have to walk all the way home on my own?"

I quickly appear at her side. We race down the hall to the stairs; we take them two at a time. I dig my keys out of my pocket and open the door. As we step into the light, I wrap an arm around her waist.

Climbing into the driver's seat, I place my hands on the wheel. I pull out of the driveway and drive down the street to Kat's house. It's in an older part of town, where some of the buildings sag with age or have even collapsed in on themselves. No one is home so I park in the driveway.

Katniss climbs out and immediately enters her house; I follow her inside. "Prim!" She calls.

"What?" Her sister calls.

"Come here please." Katniss says in a softer tone.

Prim soon appears in front of us. "Yes?"

"Me and Peeta are going on a hike. You'll be okay on your own?"

"Yeah, of course. But you won't be having another sleepover at his house will you?" Her sister, four years her younger, asks.

"Maybe. But if I do, I'll drop by and tell you. Kay?" Katniss says, giving Prim a quick kiss on the top of her head and walking out the door with me.

We drive for about ten minutes until we get to the base of the mountain. From there, we hike about a mile up the trail before stopping. The light is partially obstructed by the veil of leaves that is above us. Not that we care. We're a little busy to notice. My tongue traces her lips before softly entering. Her tongue circles my mouth. Her hands trace the hard, lean muscles of my stomach. My fingers gently trace her belly button. Katniss's hands undo the clasp of my belt; my hands reach up and unclasp her bra.

My hands trail down her sides all the way down to her thighs. Her hands wrap around my neck and pull my face closer.

Something buzzing nearby snaps me out of my thoughts. My right hand stops its tracing of Katniss's sternum and reaches for my pants. I dig out my phone and look at the screen. 'Peeta. We already had dinner so you should probably stop somewhere to eat after you hike.'—Mom

"Katniss?" I ask.

"Mhmm?"

I look into her open grey eyes. "My mom says we have to pick up something to eat on our way home. Should we go now?"

"Sure." She gets up and puts her clothes on.

We link hands and walk down the mountain to the car. When I get in, I start it and we drive away.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"I dunno Peet. You pick." Katniss says, staring out the windshield.

I think about this a minute. "Is The Diner okay?" Kat nods and I turn left. Left again. Then right.

We sit in the last booth by the back window. Our food has long since cooled but we don't care, we are too busy placing tonsil hockey. Kat grabs hungrily at my clothes, urging them to come off. "Not here Kat. We're in public." I whisper into her ear.

"Then let's go." She says impatiently. I grab my jacket and pull Peeta toward the door. "Wait! Our food." He says, grabbing the chicken fingers off our table and handing me the drink.

The headlights shine through the darkening sky. Peeta safely parks on the side of the road by my house. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Sure. Come on."

This time, there was no way we could pretend nothing happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the amazing literary work of the Hunger Games... :(**_  
_

_We sit at the park outside my house and down the street. Two children giggle in our laps. One boy, one girl. One boy, one girl. The girl, on my lap, scrambles out of my embrace and to the wild flower patch a few feet to our left. She rips handfuls and handfuls of the bright blossoms._

"_For you Mommy." She says in an innocent tone that melts my heart._

_I nod in acknowledgement and take the flowers. "Thank you."_

_The boy, in Peeta's lap, looks up into his eyes. "Daddy?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What did Gwamma look like?" The child asks_

My eyes flutter open and I look around. The lean muscles below my head belong to Peeta. A smile graces my lips. Peeta lets an arm wrap around my waist. He pushes himself into a sitting position and plants a light kiss on my lips. "Good morning Peeta."

"Good morning babe." He says, sitting up completely.

"Wanna catch some breakfast?" I ask, looking into my best friend's striking blue eyes.

"Sure."

I jump out of bed and walk to my dresser. My eyes glance over the options of clothes I have. I pick a plain black tee shirt and jeans. "Turn away." I tell Peeta. He complies. Ripping off my shirt, the cool morning air stings my bare skin. I quickly replace my body in the clean tee shirt from my dresser. Then I put on my pants.

Peeta sits up, puts on his shirt, and runs a hand through his hair. When we step outside, I start to shiver. The early morning temperature is a little too cool for my tastes. My friend takes off his jacket and hands it to me. I put it on, and warmth floods my body instantly.

The truck is cold. Even with the heat on, I shiver. "How did you sleep last night Kat?"

"I sleep pretty well. No…nightmares. What about you?"

"Come on Kat, you know I always sleep better when you're around." He says, eyes still trained on the road. A soft smile touches my lips, like early morning sunlight on the mountains.

Our school comes into view. Peeta maneuvers the truck into our normal parking space. He gets out and runs around to my door; he opens it. "Peeta, there's something I need to tell you…"

"What is it Katniss?" He asks in that sweet tone of his.

I twirl my dark hair around my finger. "Um…I had a dream last night."

"I hope it wasn't bad…was it?"

Shaking my head, I continue. "No, but it was peculiar. In my dream me and you were sitting at the park by my house. The part that was weird was that we both had a child on our laps. Then the girl that was sitting on my lap got up and pick me flower. She called me Mommy." I pause to catch a breath. "The boy called you Daddy and asked what his Grandmother looked like."

"Oh…" Peeta says, letting this all sink in. "That is peculiar."

"What do you think it means Peet?" I ask in all seriousness.

My boyfriend shrugs. "I honestly don't have an answer…but I promise we'll figure it out." He says, entangling his fingers with mine.

"Hey do you have a calendar on your phone?" I ask. Peeta instantly takes the slim IPhone out of his pocket. A few quiet taps.

"Yeah, it's the thirty-first." He says.

"Hey Peet?" Peeta looks my way. "Can we stop at the drug store on the way home?"

"Of course!"

The automatic doors of the convenience store slide open. "I'm gonna go get some milk." Peeta says. "We're out at my house. Do you need any?"

"Just grab a half gallon for us. I'll be getting something I need." I make a beeline for the hygiene section, grab a box of what I need and go to check out.

Peeta intersects me. "You really think you'll need those?" He asks, eyeing the box.

"I just wanna catch it early on so that I can get the proper help. My mom works with girls who don't catch it early enough so they have complications." I explain. Peeta nods in recognition and we hop in line.

We head out to the truck after checking out. The cashier gave us some nasty looks thought. "Did you see her? She was eyein' me!" Peeta says.

"Yeah that was totally redonk."

"Do you wanna just crash at my place for a while? To make sure before you tell your mom and she goes all freak on you?"

"Yeah…that would be nice." I say, slinking a little closer to my friend.

The drive home is silent until we reach the driveway. "So you really think that you're…um…pregnant?"

"I don't know, like I said I'm just making sure."

Peeta and I silently crawl out of the car, inch our way to the house. He carries the bag to his room. I open my box, take out one of its contents, and make my way to the bathroom.

An eternity seems to pass as I wait for the results. Finally, they pop up on the little screen. My heart takes a plunge into my stomach as my mind registers the little red plus sign. _I'm going to have a baby…no way…_

"Peeta?" I call, entering his bedroom. My voice is way too sweet.

He looks up from his sketch pad. "Yeah?"

"Um…there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay, shoot." He says, looking me in the eyes.

I swallow, nearly audible. "So have you ever thought about having kids?"

"Yeah, once or twice. Why?" He pauses. "Is this about what you purchased at the drug store?"

My dark hair finds my fingers. "Yeah…"

"You're pregnant aren't you?" He accuses.

I sink onto his bed, crumpling the sheets. My face finds my hand, and I uncharacteristically burst into tears. "Yes." I manage to say between sobs.

Peeta's hand finds its place rubbing my back. "It's okay Katniss. We're almost out of high school. You and I can always graduate early too. We are smart enough." His soothing voice reaches my ears.

"Okay." I say with new-found conviction. "We can do this."

I meant what I said, and I said what I meant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two and a half months later**

"Katniss, we have to go shopping again today." My mother says.

"Oh yes, because all I wanted to do on the first day of summer was go shopping…for maternity wear." I say, voice ridden with sarcasm.

My mother looks me sternly in the eye. "Katniss, we have to go shopping. Today. You've already outgrown all you shirts. Your pants barely fit."

Rolling my eyes, I sigh and agree. "Whatever. Can Peeta come?"

"If he has to come." My mother says, rolling her eyes.

My phone is in my hands within seconds, texting Peeta. He is here within seconds. "Kay, let's go." We all pile into my mom's Sedan and head to Walmart.

"There is nothing more awkward than walking into Walmart, going shopping for maternity wear with your mom and boyfriend." I whisper to Peeta. He nods in complete agreement.

"Tell me about it."

My mom guides us to the maternity section, Peeta and I trailing behind. "Katniss, come her." My mother orders, her voice stretched thin.

"Alright." I say, all too formal. Mother lifts a shirt up to me. It's plain with an empire waist. "I quite like this one."

My mother sighs. "Alright. We'll get you some of these, and some bigger ones. I don't want to come back here. Too many judging eyes." I nod. We move to pants, Peeta continually holding my hands.

In the end, our cart has five pairs of each shirt, the size continually growing, and ten pairs of pants. We go to the self-checkout aisle.

When we get home, I grab a bag of clothes and head inside. Straight to the bathroom. There, I change into the new clothes. They fit perfectly. As I step from the bathroom, I feel Peeta's eyes on me. A light blush touches my cheeks like soft sunlight. "Man you are beautiful."

"Shut up Peeta. I'm already getting a belly. It's growing every day." I say, slapping him playfully on the arm.

"Hey. Your belly is beautiful. That's our child in there, you know. It's growing bigger and stronger every day. And I love it." He says, kneeling down and placing his hands on my stomach. My stomach takes a dip. I make a beeline for the bathroom. Kneeling to the porcelain throne and spill my lunch.

"Kat, are you okay?" Peeta asks, pounding on the door.

"Yeah, just a little morning sickness." I say, between gargles of mouthwash.

There's a pause. "But it's twelve thirty in the afternoon."

"Yeah, it kinda hits me at inconvenient times."

"I'm sorry Kat. That sucks." He says, pulling me into a tight hug.

The scent of Peeta, dill and bread, hits my nose as a lean into his shoulder. "It's okay." When I speak, the sound is muffled. A soft pressure hits my hair as Peeta begins to stroke my hair. I can't help but smile against his shoulder.

Suddenly, I realize something. I pull away from Peeta's shoulder. "I don't have to go back to school until after the baby is born."

"Yeah! Isn't it great?" Peeta paused. "Hey, I have some errands to run. I'll be back in about an hour or so, okay?" He kisses the top of my head, and then he is gone.


End file.
